


Serenades and Cinnamon Buns

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bramble gets a little pissed, Dessert Pizza AU but there's Stormfur, Fluff, Other, Stormfur sings!, Stormfur's realization that his bros, be a bit more than bros, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), everyone is happee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Crowfeather and Brambleclaw want to hear a serenade, so they turn to their boy, Stormfur!
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Serenades and Cinnamon Buns

“Hey… do you want to sing me a serenade…?”

Brambleclaw bit his lip, briefing looking up from his phone at the small man sitting on the floor.

“Ooh, a serenade would be nice, though!” Brambleclaw’s thoughtful expression fell. “But… I can’t really sing.”

“Well I don’t want to sing,” Crowfeather said in reply, cheeks reddening at the thought of somebody else ever hearing the singing voice he used in the shower.

Both glanced over at Stormfur, who was pointedly ignoring them while reading a book. The stocky man wet his finger and flipped the next page, tensing when hot breaths suddenly stirred the hair of his neck.

“Oh Stormy…” Crowfeather purred sweetly, tracing a delicate finger down the gray-haired man’s cheek. “Could you sing us something?”

“Pretty please?” Brambleclaw added with a pleading pout.

“Oh, come on!” Stormfur slapped his book down on his lap, scowling. “How do I always get roped into nonsense with you two?”

“Because,” Crowfeather grinned cheekily. “You wuv us, and you would do anything to make us happy?”

Stormfur’s chest swelled with a defeated sigh. He honestly couldn’t deny that now, could he?

“Fine… I guess I’ll try it.”

Both Brambleclaw and Crowfeather settled at Stormfur’s feet, excited grins breaking out on their faces. Stormfur squirmed, averting his gaze. He closed his eyes.

“Here’s goes nothing, I guess…” He inhaled deeply, hands anxiously fidgeting with each other. “ _Take me to a bakery and call me a cake… my heart and my body are for you take…_

_Love me, knead me, twist me, turn me, flour me up with your words…_

_Only use dat brown butter don’t mix it with no dirt_

_Whisk that royal icing on the side until your whole body lurch_

_Cinnamon sugar in that bowl, get it ready to go_

_I’m just a little cinna-roll waiting for you to work!_

_Roll that butter in my folds like I’m a lamented dough, sprinkle me with salt and call me your little ho-_ ”

“You know what,” Brambleclaw suddenly hopped up, glaring over at Stormfur. “I think I’ll turn on something on the radio instead!”

“But I liked it!” Crowfeather whined.

“Yeah! Besides, I was going to say… uh… holka-polka?” Stormfur nervously coughed under Brambleclaw’s cross gaze.

“Sure you were.”

“But what happened to the widdle cinna-roll?” Crowfeather cried from the floor. “I like cinna-rolls! I can’t not know what happened to it!”

“Speaking of cinna-rolls, how about I just make you guys some cinnamon blueberry pancakes?” The tall man scooped up Crowfeather, grinning when the chubby man giggled. “You can watch me make them! Best you start learning to cook sometime, Crow.”

“Woo-hoo! Pancakes!”

“But,” Stormfur squinted up at Brambleclaw, fighting down the playful smile at his lips. “Bramble. I _like_ cinna-rolls.”

The room sank into a stony silence when Brambleclaw towered over the armchair, the smaller man in his hands only adding another pair of gleaming eyes to gaze down at Stormfur, and shadowed in they way they were, both Brambleclaw and Crowfeather appeared to meld into one beautiful monster. Stormfur shook in his chair, cheeks red as velvet, shakily grinning when the scent of peppermint and vanilla weaved around him.

“Well, if you want your cinna-rolls so much,” Brambleclaw finally rumbled, and Stars, it sent a shock through Stormfur’s whole body. “You can walk right out of this house and get you some.”

“And bring me a cinna-roll!” Crowfeather chirped, a small hand going to pet Stormfur’s hair.

“Come on, let’s go make some pancakes.”

Stormfur was shivering intensely a good few minutes after the two had stalked out, hand shaking as he went to rub the same spot Crowfeather had touched.

“Great Stars… I think I need a serenade now…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually sat down and typed that song (rap maybe) out but hey I would certainly love more food songs
> 
> Wanted to post something not as bad as last night so I quickly did this because
> 
> Anyways, here's a fun game: each time you see "cinna-roll", take a cup of apple juice and take a long sip. the same thing can be done with water. or milk. or melted ice cream.


End file.
